pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dsieda
Character Info Dsieda was an active character who worked as an scout assistant until her untimely demise during the Black Sun Siege. Physical Description It's said that though she may be small, she has much spunk and spirit that towers two females. Standing at 5'7" (still growing) Dsieda is a little shorter than most Drowolath females at her age. She wears the outfit that her mother had made for her, a plain green tunic with the corset belt. She tore off parts of her clothes to make wraps to hide the scars of the peril during her slavery on both wrists and her legs. Her hair is a shimmering light blue/silver color, short on top with four long braids, representing the members of her blood family (including herself) She has beautiful emerald green eyes which give off a soft glow when her emotions are peaked. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 53, 5/29/09) - Guarding and escorting An'jhali to watch a duel. Advices Made by this Clan Member: (placeholder) Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Dsieda was born into a rather common family with her older brother Laeon and mother and father. It seemed ever since she was born, she'd shown to have a fighter's spirit within her. She was curious, outgoing, and would always greet strangers with sneak attacks. Her parents figured to train her fiery spirit by letting her hunt, which she gladly took on all her own. Being uncommonly short, she seemed very good for what she did. Dsieda's father was a great hunter himself, and on one of his expeditions, took her along with him for what would be their final outing together. The ruling clan's expedition had not found much on their search, but noticed that Dsieda and her father had quite a deal on their hands. Greed got into their way and they fought her father for his keeps. The girl did what she could to fight off the others, but was dealt a great deal watching her father being killed before her. With too much of a shock to help her keep fighting, she could only run, but that chase did not go on too long, for she was caught quickly. For her theft, Dsieda would be put into slavery untill she could pay her way out. She wasn't quite the cooperative slave, and one day, it seemed her prayers were answered when Laeon turned up. Dsieda did not know if she'd see her family ever again and was shocked when he paid her dues out. Not long after, the great fall of the city began and chaos came over. Both Dsieda and Laeon tried hard to push their mother through the Exodus, but her worries and sadness took an ill toll on her physically and spiritually. Her mother begged for the two of them to push on, and Dsieda knew, this would be the last time she'd see her. It pained her to leave her ill mother, but now, she had to look forward to a new life with the only remaining member of her family, her brother, who was also her hero. Character Gallery Sun and Dida.png|Sun and Dsieda Sun And Dida 2.png|Sun and Dsieda Black Sun Siege Category:Player Characters Category:Scouts Category:Black Sun Siege Casualties